fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellenore
WIP for building character Ellenore's History Ellenore was a carefree child. Or, at least, that is how she appeared to the adults. Scraped knees, a boy that cut off a lock of her hair while she was distracted, a cherished dress getting dirty, her occasional sources of tears seemed so small when compared to their adult lives. At nine, Ellenore was abducted by strange men and held hostage. After three days, her parents found out where she was being held and tried to free their little girl. They were killed. Two days later, Ellenore returned to her home changed. She would no longer speak to adult men and even the mothers couldn't pry from the girl what had happened. How had she escaped? What became of the abductors? As the girl matured, passed between fostering families of the Reach, she became more and more beautiful. Her beauty was skin-deep, as men who tried to court her quickly found out. Though she could act as if she were another normal girl, men that pressed her quickly learned of her harbored hatred of the male sex in general and distrust of people. Also, things had a habit of happening around her... She has been accused of being Hag-born. An abomination. In collusion with malicious old ones. A bride of devils. Stupid townsfolk. If only they knew the truth, they would quake and awe. As an "Evocationist," she is not above leveraging her innate ability to evoke the power of magic to accomplish her ends or intimidate the weak-willed. Ellenore's Appearance Ellenore is mindful of her appearance and is always careful to keep herself clean and well-maintained. Her taste in dress often includes the use of corsets to aid in maintaining her posture and trim waistline and skirts or dresses or other flowing embellishments to add movement to her frame that catches and holds attention. She has been mistaken for a woman of the night, much to the woe of those who have offered her coin in exchange for lewd services. Despite the misunderstandings, she continues to dress provocatively. She has been known to say: "I am an adult woman. It is my right to dress as such, if I choose to." Ellenore's Personality On the surface, mysterious and beautiful. Those that try to get to know her will quickly realize that the mystique around her is partially due to her propensity to lie and also a survival mechanism. She is a scared and angry girl that has been treated badly by many people through her life, to the point that her trust issues are justified, at least in her own opinion. While she keeps relationships with others, she is slow to trust and most of those she builds lasting connections with are kept at arm's length. Beatrice' History As a captive, she was so scared, so alone. That's when her magic came to her. She learned that she could use the words and gestures that her parents had demonstrated time and again. But he wasn't strong enough, neither was her magic, to kill. So they beat her. They hurt her so much. If her parents hadn't come, they might have killed her. That was when she learned how to lie. After her parents had been cut down, she sobbed and cried that she was just a little girl and didn't know why they wanted to hurt her. The brutes believed her, and decided her parents had used magic to hurt them instead of their original assumption that it had been her. It gave her time to heal and recover her magic. It also gave time for the familiar to find her. Veto brought another sort of magic. Something dark and mean and powerful. A sort of magic that didn't make her too tired to keep using. Magic that came from somewhere else, and that she could use to hurt those who hurt her without need for rest. And with it, the means to change herself into another sort of person. Someone that could defend themselves, and that the bad men wouldn't recognize. Together, they toyed with the sanity of the bad men. Killing them one at a time, when they were alone. The bad men always found their captive Ellenore still a captive when they checked. When they were alone, Beatrice would find them and make them sorry. It took two days, to kill a few and demoralize the rest enough that they scattered. Beatrice went to sleep when Ellenore escaped back to her home alive, not to awaken again until Ellenore was nineteen years old. Ellenore was with a foster family, working to "pay them back for all she owed them" as those so-called foster parents justified their holding her as a prisoner. One night, one of her foster brothers came to Ellenore. Crawled into her bed. Tried to hold her. Ellenore didn't scream. Veto was there. Beatrice woke up. The foster family never found Ellenore or the young man again, but their larder did have more meat than before and they didn't question the fresh bonemeal fertilizer that had been added to the garden during the night. Beatrice would not give anyone the chance to hurt Ellenore. Being beaten by those men that abducted her and then killed her parents when they tried to save her... never again. Beatrice is both Ellenore's other self and her protector. Beatrice' Appearance Beatrice is both a full-grown woman and still somehow appears somewhat childlike. Even splattered with the blood of her enemies, there is a certain aspect of child-like innocence and naivete about her. She tends to wear outfits that conceal rather than reveal, and perhaps that lack of exposure aids in the child-like appearance she tries to portray. She is more "cute" than "beautiful" and seems content to fade into a crowd and not be seen. Beatrice' Personality Fiercely protective of Ellenore and no one else, Beatrice is selfish, angry, and doesn't seem to mind hurting others if she considers them to be a threat. Alternatively, she will actively protect and cultivate the capabilities of people she considers to be good for Ellenore or helpful to herself. Relevant Links * Reacher Magical Girl, Reacher Warlock, Magus (SRD) (AONPRD), Elements Patron (SRD) (AONPRD)